Hello, Goodbye
by Fanfictionaddict1
Summary: After a week Alex was tired off staying in the hospitable after he got shot. What he didn't expect was to see Wolf across the street. That can't be good. A little one shot.


Hello, Goodbye

After a week Alex was tired off staying in the hospitable after he got shot. What he didn't expect was to see Wolf across the street. That can't be good.

**Hey everyone, I felt bad that I couldn't update my story 'Do I Trust Them' so I made this little one-shot. I guess a lot of people like my one-shots. I thought I sucked in them. Off topic again, I know. Enjoy...**

Wolf walked out of the coffee shop, a new cup of boiling hot coffee in his hand. He smiled. He just learned that his wife, Sarah, was pregnant. He sat outside the coffee shop looking, thinking, waiting. How was he going to go back to SAS now that his wife needed him? The only reason he was off was because he had a tough mission in Iraq. He didn't even want to think about it. He shuddered. How was he going to provide for his family?

"Wolf?" A blond hair teenager popped into view. He was tall and skinny with a couple of bruises on his arms and cuts on his face. His serious, dark, brown eyes looked questing at James Martinez.

"Um... do I know you?" Wolf had his hand on his gun just in case. How didn't he remember Alex at all?

Alex's voice was barely over a whisper. "Wolf, it's me Alex."

Wolf shook his head. He didn't know any body by the name of Alex. "Cub."

Wolf's eyes widen and he spilled his coffee on to side walk. "Ah shit. Sorry. Just wow! Cub, how are you? Are you ok? How did you find me? How did you get here. Did-"

Alex put up his hand to silence the flow of questions. "I'm fine. I was across the street walking and then I saw you." Alex rolled his eyes and smiled. "I got here by walking and, now for the big question, what are _you_ doing here?" Alex was shocked that Wolf was here. After Point Blanc he figured that Wolf would be at SAS training for a while.

"I'm on leave from the SAS. I live a block away." Wolf pointed to the left. Wolf didn't know what to say. He heard that Alex was getting his appendix out but he didn't expect the kid to be out of the hospitable so soon. "Hows you appendix?"

Alex was confused. Then he remember about the card. "It's fine. Thanks for the card by the way."

"No problem." Wolf shrugged. He really had no idea what to say. "So, where are you going?"

"To the hospitable." Alex replied seriously. Surprisingly enough the coffee shop was across the street from the hospitable.

"Why, are you ok?" Wolf was starting to get nervous.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I needed some air. I was stuck in that freaking room for a whole week. I couldn't take it anymore." Alex smiled. "I bet Jack is going crazy."

"Who's Jack?"

"She's my guardian. I should probably get going before she calls the police. It was nice seeing you Wolf." Wolf grabbed Alex's shirt before Alex could start walking.

"Wait a second. You escaped from a hospitable, just to get some air. What if you hurt yourself?"

"Um, Wolf. I'm a step away from the hospitable. I think I'll live."

"You know that's not what I meant. Let me take you back." Wolf was surprised he said that. When did he start to care about the kid.

"Sure... I guess." Alex replied awkwardly. Alex was already walking when Wolf jumped up from his chair and followed Alex. They walked in silence.

Finally they made it to the front doors but not into the building. "Alexander John Rider where the _hell _have you been!" Alex flinched. An angry Jack was never good. He turned around slowly, pushing Wolf slightly to turn him around too.

"I just wanted some air." Alex responded weekly. "You had me worried sick! How dare you run of when you just got shot! I-"

Wolf eyes went wide with shock. "You got shot!" He was expecting yelling from the 'guardian' about Alex leaving but that fact that struck him was the ranting that Alex, a fourteen year old kid, was shot!

Finally Jack noticed the man across from Alex. "Who are you?" Jack was backing away inch by inch. Alex smiled at that.

"Don't worry Jack, He's a friend. I think." Wolf punched him lightly in the arm. "Ow! No need to do that! Geez, Wolf. You would think I'd offended you or something." Alex was rubbing his arm. Wolf had a really hard punch.

"Wolf. As in from the SAS?" Jack asked. Now she was curious. Wolf peeked at Alex from the corner of his eye. Unfortunately for Wolf, with all the bloody MI6 training, the damn teenager was to good at hiding his emotions. Fortunately for Alex, the SAS did not train soldiers to read emotions. _"Sucker." _Alex thought.

"Yes, why?"

Jack took a deep breath. She turned to Alex and growled, "Upstairs. Now. Doctor. Go."

"But Jack-"

"NOW!"

"Love you too." Alex muttered as he walked to his 'oh so fun' hospitable room. Jack then turned to Wolf and her face softened. "Sorry about that. Alex is sometimes, interesting." Jack smiled.

"I noticed. Don't blame him though. I hate hospitals too." Wolf paused. "Was he really shot? I mean I saw him at Point Blanc. I thought that was his last and hopefully only mission, right?"

"Come on, lets go meet Alex upstairs. I don't know what he hates more: hospitable or doctors."

Wolf only nodded in understanding. Silently they walked up to Alex's room. Alex was sitting cross legged on his bed, eyes closed. Wolf thought the kids went crazy before Jack whispered, "I hope you got yelled at."

Alex's eyes flew open and he jumped slightly. He looked around and then saw Jack smiling. He smiled too. "Thanks for the heart attack, Jack. Trust me I _really _appreciated it."

"No problem, hun. I'm guessing the doctor yelled at you?" Wolf watch with interest as the two of them seemed to yell at each other while having fun.

"Nope. No one noticed I was gone." Alex smirked triumphantly. Wolf struggled not to laugh but he couldn't do it. He smiled.

"I saw that, Wolf." Wolf glared at the kid. "Does anything get passed you?"

"Nothing." Alex smirked again but soon after his face became serious. "I'm guessing you want to know what happened."

"That would help." Wolf agreed.

"I can't tell you much but... A week ago I went on a mission and after I got back they..." Alex continued to tell Wolf about how after the mission ended he got shot.

"Where?" Wolf asked.

"Three inches above my heart." Wolf eyes grow wide. "You didn't get shot. You got assassinated." Alex nodded. Wolf let the words sink in. Was it really possible that a fourteen year-old got shot? Alex seemed to feel Wolf's discomfort so he asked, "So why are you here? What happened to the SAS?" Wolf told Alex about how his wife was pregnant and Alex congratulated him. They talked until finally a nurse asked both of them that visiting hours were over.

After a good bye Wolf vowed that he would help Alex. He would ask he other unit member to help Alex too. _"Maybe Fox can help since he became a MI6 agent. I'll ask him to go on a mission with Alex." _

And with that he took one last look a the teenager then left.

**So there you go. I hope you like it! Now about my other story 'Do I Trust Them," I might not update each day now. I kind of run out of ideas for it now. I AM NOT giving up on it. I promise. I just want a little break from it. After all it is summer and I want to go hang with my friends. So yeah. See ya later. And by the way I am thinking of writing another story! It's going to be great! It's an Alex Rider one. I don't want to give anything away its that good! SEE YA!**


End file.
